Fallin
by gathgergine
Summary: harry is going out with cho, ginny however still has a crush on harry, what will happen when harry relizes he loves ginny? H/G, R/H, A/F, AND L/N
1. Summer beginnings

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters except the ones I make up! PLEASE DON'T SUE! (  
  
It was two o'clock in the morning but it was also the day Harry got to go to The Burrow for the rest of the summer. He was so excited, and could hardly wait to get there. Hermione was gonna be there and Ginny had become one of Harry's best friend. The other plus to the trip would be he could talk to Cho again. The Durselys were not to happy with him using the phone or Hedwig so when he got "home" that summer they had takin' her away until he went back to the wizarding world. Harry had been packed for the trip to the Burrow since he had found out he was going, which was a week ago. He got out of his bed and went to his dresser, he took out a piece of parchment and started writing to Cho. He heard a knock at his window and when he looked out he saw Pig. He opened his window and saw that he was carrying a note. Pig dropped the note and started prancing around the room waiting for a reply to take back. The note read,  
  
Harry, Mum said we might be a little late, like a day late. We can't make it today because we are having "trouble" at the ministry. We'll get there as soon as we can though, Hermiones here already and Ginny is just as excited as you about your arrival. See you in a day or two.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry stood there dumbstruck. He couldn't believe it, they were going to leave him there another day?! He lay down on his bed and looked up at his celing. He layed there for what seemed like an hour. Then he felt something peck at his foot, it was pig. He had forgotten he was still there. He got up and wrote Ron back,  
  
Ron,  
That's ok, I was just so excited about leaving today, what trouble in the ministry? Please hurry! See you!  
Harry  
  
Harry gave the letter to Pig, and he flew off with it. He hoped the trouble in the ministry didn't have anything to do with you- no- who, but he had a feeling it did. He went back to sleep a few hours later and it seemed like he had only gotten 2 minutes of sleep before uncle vernan shoke him awake yelling "get up boy", you r leaving for that wizard house. Harry looked up very sleepy eyed and spotted his uncle going through his closet and yelling at him to get up. "they're not coming" Harry whispered. His uncle looked at him like he was crazy, "of course they are!" he yelled, "what do you mean they're not coming?" Harry had gotten up and stood there looking at his uncle. "They can't come today." "oh no they are going to come today, they have to come today, your aunt and I and your cousin are going on vacation and I am not leaving you here alone." Harry went downstairs leaving his uncle in his room. His aunt saw him and asked, "what are u doing down here without your stuff?" "as I told Uncle Vernan, they're not coming today!" Harry said getting fairly annoyed. He went out side and sat on the lawn looking up at the sky hopping Rons letter was a mistake and the Weasleys were coming anyways. He stayed out there until his aunt called him back in to do the dishes. 


	2. A sudden change

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters except the ones I make up! PLEASE DON'T SUE! Please read and review and tell me what u think!  
  
The next day Harry slept in, as much as he could living in his aunt and uncle's house. He got up and realized the Weasleys might come today. He raced to get dressed and ran downstairs; the Dursley family was already down in the kitchen eating breakfast. Harry walked in and Uncle Vernon looked up a little pissed off considering they had to cancel their first day of vacation at the beach. He looked back down at his newspaper. Harry made himself a piece of toast and went back upstairs to make sure he had everything packed. It was about 2 in the afternoon when he heard a car horn outside the house. He looked out the window and saw a red haired girl get out of the car and walk up to the door. Harry immediately realized it was Ginny and ran downstairs to greet her. He opened the door right before she started to knock. "Harry!" She yelled, and gave him a big hug. Uncle Vernon came to the door to see what the commotion was. "Oh good, Petunia they're here!" Harry was already upstairs with Ginny trying to take his stuff down as fast as he could without hurting himself. As he was going out the door, he remembered that he still hadn't gotten Hedwig. He ran back inside and asked if he could have Hedwig back. Uncle Vernon looked at him like he was crazy but then thought about it and decided he didn't want to have to deal with a bird all school year so he went to the cupboard and got her out. Harry ran and got in the car. He said hi to Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, then he realized that Hermione and Ron weren't there. He asked Mrs. Weasley where they were. She told him they stayed behind to finish cleaning and getting ready. I wonder if she knows they're going out? Harry thought to himself. As he thought Ginny whispered, "She knows," almost like she could read his mind.  
  
When they finally got to the Burrow, they went inside and saw that Mr.Weasley was trying to start making dinner. Mrs.Weasley rushed in and saw what was happening and tried to finish the meal without burning it even more. Over all the commotion, Harry heard Mrs. Weasley yelling "Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron went out for a walk, go ahead and get your stuff un- packed Harry because they should be back any second." Ginny helped Harry carry his stuff to Ron's room where he would be staying for the rest of summer. When they got to the room Ginny helped Harry get unpacked. They started talking, and Ginny told Harry about the stuff happening in the ministry 'cause Harry was dying to know. Apparently Voldemort well u-no-who was spotted somewhere around the Atlantic coast in America. He has been trying to develop more followers. Ginny went on about Voldemort's "appearances" until they heard someone knock on the door. They turned just as Ron and Hermione came in. "HARRY!" Hermione yelled. "I'm so happy to see you!" "Not trying to make a move on my sister in here are u?" Ron said sarcastically. "Ron" Harry said.  
  
When they all were finished saying their hellos, George and Fred came in. "hey I see you two made it home from that "walk" ok." They said teasing their little brother. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Ron said. "We wanted to know if u guys wanted to play a game of quidditch." Fred said impatiently. "Ok," Ginny said, "this should be fun. Come on guys." They went outside. The teams were: Fred, Ginny and Ron verses George, Hermione and Harry. They played until Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner. The score was 60 to 170 Fred's team winning. They went inside and washed their hands and sat down talking about the game. After dinner they all went into the den to talk about their trip and what they did for the summer. Ron and Hermione sat cuddled in each others arms while Harry and Ginny sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. Harry told them how boring it was with the Dursleys all summer. As it got later, Hermione was drifting of in a deep sleep still buried in Ron's arms. Ron noticed and kissed her on her head very softly. He carefully got up and picked Hermione up in his arms and carried her upstairs to her room. Ginny and Harry decided to sleep on the floor in front of the fireplace cause they were both to tired to get up and go up the stairs. When the rest of the family made their way upstairs to bed, Ginny just layed there and lovingly stared at Harry. Harry was already asleep so Ginny leaned in and ever so slightly kissed his head, like her brother Ron. She spent the rest of the night watching Harry sleep and wishing he loved her as much as she loved him. 


End file.
